


Hot Water

by Siriusstuff



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Oblivious Scott, Pining, Scisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: For the teenwolfdrabbles Blog prompt for August 17: shiveringTHIS IS SCISAAC THERE'S NO STEREK IN IT!





	Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

> For the teenwolfdrabbles Blog prompt for August 17: shivering
> 
> THIS IS SCISAAC THERE'S NO STEREK IN IT!

Isaac stopped shivering immediately after Scott peeled off his shirt, exposing muscles, happy trail, tattoos.

He covered his head, madly ruffling the towel over his wet hair, but still was aware of Scott’s clothes coming off. He heard shoes thump on the floor, jeans unzipping and the unmistakable sound of their removal.

He had to lower his protective covering to listen when Scott said, “C’mon, dude! You’re drippin’ water everywhere.”

The rain-soaked fabric of Scott’s boxers molded to the bulge of his dick and looked painted on his ass, hiding nothing.

No way was Isaac taking his pants off now.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to take a shot at a prompt from the new teenwolfdrabbles blog. Scisaac is often a side-pairing in my Sterek fics but doesn't really fire up my imagination very much beyond being Maddox's dads in my Teo series. But I confess I have fantasies about Scott getting a good dicking down and this drabble may prove some incentive for me to work on an absolutely filthy wip of mine in which Omega Scott gets claimed by Alpha Ennis.
> 
> Scott's oblivious in this drabble and there is no sex at all. I'm just dipping in a toe, though I guess I can't claim to be 100% Sterek anymore, only 99.999999999% Sterek.
> 
> I don't know that there will be many of these excursions into _terra incognita._


End file.
